You, Me and the Tractors
by Porsche101
Summary: When Callie and Mater go out for an innocent night of tractor tipping, they discover more than just a little harmless fun...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_For those of you who have read A Memory Returns then you know who Callie is. If you haven't read it then you should, but it's not like I'm forcing you or anything :) This is not a sequel to A Memory Returns but… then again it is. I'm gonna try to make it very sweet! I figured Callie and Mater could use some love in their lives… anyway, I'll just shut up and let you read, lol. _

Mater started humming a catchy tune as he made his way up to Wheel Well. Callie had offered to help Sally run it while she attended to the Cozy Cone down in the town, and Mater had a very important question for her that just could not wait.

Since Lightning was busy with Doc making plans for his fancy-pants Racing Headquarters Mater couldn't bother them. Which he had to admit made him feel like a dog, but it's not like he will ever show it.

"Howdy, Miss Callie!" Mater called into the lobby of the motel with his usual cheerfulness.

Callie glanced up at him from the room listings on the desk. "Hi, Mater. Do you have any messages from Sally for me?"

"Well, no," Mater frowned as though he were trying to remember if he did, "but I gots to ask ya sumthin'."

"Shoot," Callie replied with a grin, finally making eye contact with the rusty but trusty tow truck.

"Since mah buddy Lightning is busy with Doc making plans for the headquarters; I don't have no one to go tractor tippin' with me tonight."

Callie frowned sadly as she realized where this was going. "Oh, Mater, I wish I could but I have to keep an eye on things for…" she stopped short at the sight of his face drooping and his eyes filling with sadness. She hated seeing the usually cheerful tow truck in a glum mood. "Well… I suppose I can… we haven't really been that busy up here anyway-"

"YEEEEEHOOOOO!" Mater exclaimed nearly making Callie jump out of her tires.

She laughed as Mater began to drive backwards around the motel with his tow cable swinging wildly behind him.

"Okay, okay! Don't scare the guests away! I'll meet you down in the town just before sunset." She glanced out at the sun that was already beginning to slip behind the horizon.

"Okey-dokey, Cal Gal!"

Once Mater left, Callie was still laughing silently to herself. Mater was definitely a little crazy, but that's what she loved about him.

* * *

She pulled down into the town after making sure the motel was secure and all the guests were comfortable for the night. She looked around for Mater, expecting for him to jump out of nowhere. Sure enough she heard a clattery engine sneaking up behind her. Just before he was going to scare her she interrupted him with a, "Hi Mater, are you ready to go?"

Mater frowned and pulled up next to her. "Aw man, how did ya know it was me?"

Her engine gave a hum as she reversed around to meet his gaze. She grinned at his buck teeth and lively eyes. "I have my ways."

They started to leave the town like they had known each other for years. After a while Mater starting going on about how much fun they were going to have that night. "I know you've only been tractor tippin' once, but I'm as positive as a plus sign that you're gonna be awesome tonight! It's gonna be just oodles of fun!"

"Oh, yeah," she said as she remembered the stories Lightning had told her about his and Mater's adventures. She giggled quietly to herself at the funny memories he had shared with her. She looked back up at Mater and was kind of surprised to see him gazing down at her with a shine in his green eyes that she had never seen in them before.

He blushed softly underneath his rust and shied away at the eye contact.

The grass tickled their bumpers as they pulled into the tractor field. His eyes wandered over to her again in the moonlight. _Wow, her paint is so purdy tonight…so shiny..._

He booted himself out of his thoughts. Gosh, this is his best friend's sister! He couldn't date her! Could he? Well, whatever those fuzzy feelings he had for her, he certainly hadn't had them before…

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, I know that quite a few of you have been itching for the second chapter. I've been getting messages and reviews asking for it. I have cleaned up the first chapter a little bit, and I promise I will get the second up soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_That's right! I'm not dead! LOL. I know I haven't been around for a while. I got out of the groove for writing but now I'm going to try to get back into it. A few people have been anticipating this second chapter and I understand that. Well, here it is! Bon app_é_tit! ;) _

* * *

Callie cheered Mater on as he bowed out of the tractor's path. She counted every pair of wheels jutting into the sky and realized that was his fifth one.

A giddy laugh escaped her lips. She was glad Mater had pulled a guilt trip to make her go with him. Sometimes you need to get out of work and have fun with a friend.

Mater chuckled and bounced over to her. "Alright, Cal Gal. Yur turn! Don't let me hog all the fun."

Callie grinned and took Mater's place. She stared up into the looming shadow of the tractor. When you're a tiny Porsche Boxster the lofty tractor can seem pretty intimidating.

She thought about revving her engine like her brother but she wasn't exactly the type for that. She sucked in and blew her horn as loud as she could, thinking of some moron making her swerve into the shoulder of the highway.

Even though she couldn't make every tractor in the field tip like her brother, Mater still cheered her on. She rolled along a path and tipped a few more. By then they were both stifling their laughter.

"Maybe Flo went and put sumthin' in our fuel," Mater giggled.

Callie laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised with the way we're acting." She rolled over to him and nudged him with her bumper.

Mater froze on a dime at her touch. A tingle traveled through his cab straight through his tow line.

Their eyes met for a solid five seconds. _Her blue eyes can send anyone intuh a frenzy. _

The reflections on her paint once again caught his attention. He furrowed his brow as he spotted a growing ray stretching along her body. The sun couldn't be coming up yet…

His front end turned slightly to stare at the growing beam in the trees.

"Frank!" Mater exclaimed. How could he forget about him? He hooked his tire into hers to tail whip her around. They quickly kicked into gear and took off side by side.

Callie grunted as she rose up on her axels. She didn't want to get caught on the long weeds that were already tickling her frame. She heard a crack as they barged through the wood fence. Her tires started to spit gravel up at her sides, telling her they were out of danger.

She shook her hood as they roared back into town. She checked on her right side to make sure Mater made it out okay. She didn't know why she was worried however. Mater had been tractor tipping enough to know the tricks to get out of the field. Her tension diminished as she saw him by her side, his green eyes resembling the excitement of a kid on Christmas morning.

That's what she loved most about him. She admired his ability to be fun and free and to always have a good attitude. He was the kind of personality she would love to be around everyday. He would help her see the optimistic side and would always be there for her. He was a great… friend.

Callie's thoughts screeched to a stop at that last word. She never thought of Mater as something more than a friend. But then again she hadn't been around in town long enough to think much of anyone.

"Alrighty then, here we are! Back home," Mater pointed out.

Callie blinked as she became aware of her surroundings. They were in the middle of the Cozy Cone parking lot. Her peripherals spotted something red and blue, but thanks to Mater she didn't even have to look.

"There's Lightnin' flirtin' wit Miss Salleh," Mater teased. He grinned as he heard Callie's sweet laugh beside him.

Her laugh faded into a happy sigh as she faced the rusty tow truck beside her. "Well Mater… thanks for taking me."

Mater tried to reflect her small smile. "Anytime, Cal."

Callie leaned forward and pecked him quickly on the corner of his mouth.

Before Mater could even process what had happened Callie's garage door was already half closed. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. He felt as though we were floating on top of the world, soaring through the clouds.

"Mater?" Lightning called to him. He grinned lopsidedly as his friend's eyes popped open.

"Lightnin'! Uh, hey bud! Whut's goin' down? Er on?" Mater stuttered awkwardly. He shifted his eyes as Lightning pulled up to him.

"Have a good night with Callie, Mater?" Lightning laughed.

"Uh… you know about that?" Mater clenched his brakes until it hurt, trying to distract himself.

"Well, yeah. Are you alright? You seem edgy," Lightning raised a brow with a knowing smile.

Mater met his gaze and realized that his friend's eyes were the same as Callie's. "Actually bud, I've gotta tell you somethin'."

"Mater, if it's about Callie I don't care," he interrupted to save his best friend from embarrassment.

"You… don't?" He searched Lightning's eyes for fraud.

"Of course not! You're my best friend and I know she'll be one hundred percent safe with you." He winked as Mater's bumper split into a relieved smile.

"Aw thanks, Lightnin'," Mater sighed as he backed into the street.

"No problem. Maybe we can go tomorrow night. Just the two of us." They smiled at each other before going their separate ways.

"What was that all about?" Sally asked from the desk.

"Oh, Mater's going through a time."

"A time?" Sally rolled over and kissed him on the bumper.

"Yeah, _that_ kind of time," he muttered as he kissed her back.

"Oh! Well that's nice."

Lightning huffed. "The next thing you know Flo's sister is going to come through and Doc will get the hots for her."

Sally laughed. "That's Radiator Springs. A town of romance."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Let me know what you think. Don't be too scornful please._


End file.
